


Bros Before Superheroes

by noreen



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, community: spiderkink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreen/pseuds/noreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我想要让你知道，我再也不是蜘蛛侠在Facebook上的粉丝了。我是多么真心的为你而来。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bros Before Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bros Before Superheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458763) by [jdphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix/pseuds/jdphoenix). 



> 2012年翻译旧作。

May阿姨听到了他上楼梯的声音，呼唤了他的名字。  
他转了个身，对他绽放出他最迷人的微笑，同时从门边退了回来。

“我要出门，May阿姨。不要不睡觉而等着我了。”  
在她能够张口问出他要去哪、每晚做些什么之前，他关上了房门。  
他仍然不知道要如何回答她。

他透过窗户摆了摆手，做了个最后的再见姿势，然后快速离开。  
他的视野被灰色填满了，他感觉到两只强壮的手臂环住了他的身体。  
他要死了。  
他绝对是要死了。  
某个坏蛋查出了他住在哪里。  
他们要从他的身体开始毁掉他的生活，然后冲进屋里，杀掉May阿姨。  
这是最为糟糕的事情。

那双手臂收紧了一些，然后给他留出些呼吸的空间。

“到此为止了。没有关系。我们会熬过这个的。”

“Flash？”Peter问道。

他的脑袋获得了自由，他抬头看去。  
果真如此，Flash Thompson正抱着他。  
好吧，这几乎是比那两重谋杀之类的东西还要糟糕。  
“你是不是……抱着我？”

Flash点点头，一个带有同情意味的皱眉出现在了他的脸上。  
“没关系的，兄弟。我了解。/我找到你了。”   
（译注：我了解。/我找到你了。→原文I got you.有双关）

“我—我—我不明白。”Peter摇了摇头。  
他最近是不是被某种迷幻剂打中了？  
“你到底是为什么说你‘了解/找到我了’？”  
（译注：了解/找到你了→原文got you，有双关）

理解性的悲伤表情在Flash的脸上扭曲开来，他放松了他的钳制，Peter得以在不使用他的超人力量的同时挣脱开来。  
“你没有听说。你知道，作为一个书呆子，你没有花那么多的时间在网上。”  
那应该算是一种侮辱，但是Flash看着他的方式，Peter不能确定那是不是真的是一个有意的表达。  
“你可能最不想从我这里听到这个消息，这可能是件好事，因为它会给你一个借口去发泄你的怒火……”

Flash正在闲扯，而Peter的双层背包沉重的压在他的肩头，提醒着他，比起在此刻进行中的事，他有更应该去做的事情。

“听着，Flash，这……已经是非常古怪了，我确实还有地方要去，所以——”

“Gwen在欺骗你的感情。”

Peter的声音堵在了他的嗓子里。他真的不知道应该对这个消息作何反应。  
显而易见这是十分荒谬的。  
Gwen没有欺骗他的感情。  
她不会的。

“你搞错了。”他说。

“我没有，兄弟。我很抱歉。”  
Flash听起来如此的真诚，Peter几乎要遗憾的相信这件美好的事要离他而去了。  
只可惜Flash是个卑劣的骗子，他应该知道最好不要这样谈论Peter的女友。

Peter将他肩膀上的双层背包向上拉了拉，从Flash身旁挤了过去。  
Flash向后蹒跚着退了两步，但是并没有劝阻。  
他跟在Peter后面，手里握着手机。  
他将手机举到Peter的面前，它离的太近了，几乎完全遮住了Peter视野中的街道，让他的眼前变为了一片黄色、红色与蓝色的明亮模糊画面。  
Peter向后退了几步，直到他能够集中焦距看清屏幕上的图片。

那是一张模糊的照片，由劣质的手机摄像头从远处拍摄，然后又被放大以集中于某个小的区域，但是任何认识Gwen的人都仍然能够认出她来。  
Peter正抱着她，她的前额抵在他的额头上，同时她正紧紧抱着他的脖颈。  
他想起那一天了。  
那是上个星期。  
不知怎么，她陷入了绿魔（Oscorp）引起的某件怪物大混乱之中，从一扇窗户飞了出来。  
Peter接住了她，然后带着她去了几个街区之外的安全处，在这期间发生了这一幕。  
由于面罩的存在，她没有办法亲吻他，但是那一时刻仍然是亲密非常。  
当然了，照片中的并非是Peter，也并非是Peter做了这一切。  
那是蜘蛛侠。  
Shit。

“Shit。”Peter说。

“完全没错。”Flash点点头，非常欣慰Peter终于明白了这件事。  
他大臂一挥环住了Peter的肩膀，让他们两人同时沿着Peter想要去的街道的反方向走了过去。  
“我们会熬过这个的，兄弟，你和我。我想要让你知道，我再也不是蜘蛛侠在Facebook上的粉丝了。我是多么真心的为你而来。”  
他将他的手臂在Peter身上环的更紧了些。  
“今天晚上有一场拳击比赛，我们可以订份披萨，对着荤段子放声大笑。还有，如果你准备好了，我们可以谈谈她。不要担心！我不会说出她的名字！当我们享受男人时光的时候，会遵守严格没有G-单词的规则。”

“‘男人时光’？”Peter重复。  
这是他此时此刻不会用以和超级大坏蛋交换的。

“还有，Parker，”Flash严肃的说着，他停下了他们的脚步，以便他能看进Peter的眼睛里，“我希望你了解这个，了解我是认真的，好吗？”

Peter点点头，因为很显然，这是Flash想要他做的。

“你可以哭出来。男人的哭泣，Peter，作为你的好哥们儿，我必定会遵守男人之间神圣的规则，如果你哭了出来也不会把它告诉给任何人。你明白我的意思了吗？“

Peter现在就有点想哭了。  
那肯定在他的脸上表现了出来，因为Flash的嘴唇抿成了一条悲伤的弧线。

“我了解，伙计，我了解。”

\-----

“哦天哪！”Gwen咯咯笑了起来，从她的椅子上跌落了下来。  
她是自作自受。

“这不好笑！”Peter说着。  
他脱下了他的面罩，坐在她的阳台上。  
这比他通常过来的时间要晚一些，完全是因为Flash和他对于男人之间的团结的古怪执着。

“哦不，它真的好笑。”Gwen开口说道，同时平复了她的呼吸。  
她冲着他露出甜美的微笑。  
“你和Flash如今是兄弟了。你可以做他的僚机，就像《老爸老妈浪漫史》里面一样——哦！哦哦！他会不会成为你的助手？你会不会为他设计他自己的蜘蛛配备？”

“Gwen。”Peter发出一声呻吟，将脸孔埋入他自己的掌心。

“他的名字会是什么？蜘蛛小子（Spider-lad）？蜘蛛仔（Arachna-boy）？Stephen Colbert？”*

Peter害羞的摇着脑袋，当她说到最后一个名字的时候他猛的停住了。  
“等等？什么？”

即便是坐在他脚下几英尺的她房间的地板上，两颊仍挂着泪水（泪水。这就是她认为他这折磨性的一晚有多么好笑），她仍然成功的以一种看白痴的眼神看着他。

“Stephen Colbert靠着乞求和辩解让一些种类的蜘蛛以他命名，而这通常让人讨厌。我想象中Flash就会靠着这种方法成为你的助手。”

“蜘蛛侠没有助手。”Peter说。

“至今为止。”  
Gwen从地板上站起身，向她的窗户倾过身子，直至她的面庞离他的只有几英寸的距离。  
“但我听说他把某个辣到冒烟的女孩从她愚蠢的男朋友那里抢了过来。”她说道，她温暖的呼吸轻抚过他的脸庞，与微凉的夜间空气形成强烈的对比。

“真的？我听说那个男朋友远比蜘蛛侠更酷，而她把那个蜘蛛人甩掉了。”*

Gwen假装困惑的皱起了眉头。  
“她以前的时候一定不是很机灵。什么样的女孩会选择一个超级英雄呢，总是陷进各种麻烦里，在——”

“闭嘴。”Peter说。  
他一手抚上她的脖颈，吻上了她。

——完——

*译注：这一串信息量略大= =所以干脆统一挪到文后。

①Spider-lad，其实就有人把这个当做蜘蛛侠的昵称，有游戏名为Spider-Lad Vs Batsman。

②Arachna-boy，对Arachna的翻译略痛苦，如果有人查有道词典，会发现给出的解释是育母蜘蛛，并且联系了山口山，但实际上育母蜘蛛的英文是Arachnia，有一个字母的差别。  
而和Arachna特别相近的另外一个词语是Arachne，也就是被变成蜘蛛的女神阿拉克尼，这同时也是二代蜘蛛女Julia Carpenter的名号。

③Stephen Colbert，第一，扣扣熊，他的脱口秀就不用介绍了。他曾有意试水08年的美国大选，但被南凯罗莱纳州执行委员会以一个类似于“你个老不正经”的理由驳回。第二，由于漫威总编Joe Quesada的推动，他在《超凡蜘蛛侠》漫画中出场过，同样竞选总统，他在里面成功了！从最开始只是蜘蛛侠漫画中背景板的竞选广告，到最后真的大选成功，角色在漫画中也有存在感了。这个曾经在动画电影中为美国总统配音的大叔在漫画蜘蛛侠中当上了总统，瞧瞧什么叫做动漫给人梦想！

④Gwen和Peter提到的“辣的冒烟的女孩”应该是Betty Brant。标志发型波波头。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇还发在[随缘居](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-69863-1-1.html)上，欢迎在SY上留言。


End file.
